dcmoviesfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Green Arrow: Emerald Archer (2013 Film)
Green Arrow: Emerald Archer is a Dc comics film based on Green Arrow. It stars Chris Hemsworth as Oliver Queen / Green Arrow. Directed By Ben Affleck July 5th, 2013 Cast * Charlie Hunnam as Oliver Queen / Green Arrow- A Billionaire who has returned to Star City, after spending Five years alone on an Island. He uses his new found archery skills to become a vigilante Green Arrow. * Abbie Cornish as Dinah Lance- Oliver's ex girlfriend who crosses paths with Green Arrow,unaware that its really Oliver. Cornish states that her character won't become Black Canary in the movies. * Jim Broadbent as Temple Fugate / Clock King- A criminal who plans each robbery with time. Jim states that his character knew Robert Queen before he died. * Gary Sinse as Robert Queen (Flashbacks) * Frances McDormand as Moira Queen (Flashbacks) * Robert Patrick as Edward "Eddie" Fyers- Oliver Queen's old friend, who met him on the island. Patrick has stated that at first his character will oppose Green Arrow, and try to get him arrested. * Don Cheadle as Detective Lucas Hilton- An honest cop of the SCPD, who suspects that Arthur Merlyn is suspicious. * Cary Elwes as Walter Steele- Oliver's god father, who unwillingly works for Merlyn. * Yun-Fat Chow as Master Jansen- Oliver's sensei who trained him to hone his body, and archery skills. * Michael Fassbender as Arthur Merlyn / The Dark Archer- An archer who is apart of A.R.G.U.S and is hired by Clock King to kill Green Arrow. * Elodie Yung as Shado- * Plot The movie begins when a nine year old Oliver Queen is on a swing where his father comes out yelling at him. Robert tells him that he left his robin hood toy on the stairs and that he needs to pick it up. Oliver rolls his eyes and goes inside to clean up his toys. Oliver tries calling his dad and sees a short slightly older man wearing a tuxedo. He then hears many gunshots and his mother screaming. A young Oliver, witnesses as his father is brutally murdered right in front of him. The man then kidnaps Moira and drowns her in the private pool as Oliver watches. The group of men leave, with a young Oliver staring at his parents corpses. He then yells in anger, and stops crying. We then see the title card appear as Green Arrow: Emerald Archer The film shifts to the year 2008 where Oliver Queen is now 20 years old. Ever since his parents deaths, Oliver has been listening to heavy metal music, being reclusive, and has been partying a lot. Against his god father, Walter's rules, Oliver decides to sneak out with his friends and buy booze to have a boat party. Even though his girlfriend Dinah Lance (Abbie Cornish), is there, he gets drunk and decides to go cheat on a classmate in his fathers old boat. Dinah is revealed to have watched the whole thing, which makes her distraught. After Oliver and Brianna Stone are finished having sex, he asks the female what she thought about the party? The female replies saying that the drugs, music and alcohol were her favorite part of the party. While Oliver begins to put on his clothes, the boat begins to start shaking very hard. Brianna starts to get scared, and asks "Has this ever happened before?" Oliver then reassures her that everything will be okay, but it is clear that he's lying. A storm forms around the horizon as the ocean begins to surge which hits the side of the boat. As Oliver and Brianna hit the side, water instantly flows inside. Panicking, Brianna begins screaming and tries to swim. The water continues to fill up in the boat, as Oliver struggles to stay afloat. Oliver latches onto a surf board, and yells out loud to Brianna "Grab on to this now!.... I know you can do it." Brianna tries to grab into the side, but the raging waters suck her out of the boat as she drowns to death. Oliver then hits his head, as everything around him goes dark. We cut to the morning, and an unconscious Oliver laying on top of the sand after he was washed up to the service. Oliver wakes up after feeling intense heat which burns his skin. He coughs up water from nearly drowning, and turns around to discover that he is on a deserted island. More to come.......... Category:The Dc Cinematic Universe (Bat24) Category:Green Arrow Films